The End of a New Beginning
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ SHADOWLAND! Ever dies again and this time at the hand of Damen. How will he live? And will mystery girl solve his problems? R R.
1. Chapter 1

**No idea how I got this idea. I was reading shadowland and thought this randomly. Again, going out of complete randomness.**

**DAMEN IS A MURDERER!!!**

**DPOV**

** I** watch as ever drifts too far into the Shadowland, but there is nothing that I could do. I try to pull her out of it, but it is to late. She is already gone, into the endless hell that waits for all of the immortals. I weep over her lifeless body, which is slowly turning to dust.

Ever, whom I have waited for for so long, is now gone and will never come back. My mind can not grasp the idea, Ever is just an empty hole in my heart.

I transport myself and what is left of ever back to the human earth, the place that she calls home.

As we appear in her bedroom I realize something. I killed her. I sent her to the Shadowland and it is all my fault. I fall on her bed and start to cry again, as the last bits of Ever turn to dust. I sweep the dust into a box and place it on her bed, then disappear out her window.

I ran straight to my house, and wondering what I would do now. I sit for nights and cry, I am never seen out of what she called my special room anymore. Hell, I wasn't seen at all. The police came by and when they couldn't find me assumed that the house was abandoned.

After a while I decide that I need to do something, or I will waste away. There is no point for me to stay here and do nothing when I could live forever.

At 4:00 AM I was wandering the streets and I saw a person on the road. They, for some reason, walk up and slap me across the face. There wasn't really any pain, but it really pissed me off. So I punch them back, only my punch seems to have a bit more impact. The person flys to the opposite side of the street, hits their head on the brick wall, and then falls over and dies.

I feel a new power surging through me, it is miraculous. I had found something for me to do… Kill.

**Now there is one thing that I know for sure, is that I will get a ton of flames for this. I'm gonna let you know ahead of time, this WILL have a happy ending. There WILL be more of Damen as the bad guy. LIVE WITH IT!!! But only for a few chapters… like I said happy ending.**

**Sincerely**

** Jesycca**

**REVIEW, EVEN WITH FLAMES**

**CUZ I KNO THAT THERE WILL BE SOME!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I just finished reading Dark Flame last night! … So infuriating… but anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I'm a bad person. Well any ways here is my crap Evil Damen story. I have no idea how to get to my final ending goal so I'm just going to improvise from here on out. And I think that sending Damen off as a mass murderer is a bit cruel… but I might continue with it… not sure. And FYI: I don't hate Damen.**

**DPOV**

Then I found my sanity, _Killing is a bad thing. Murder is a bad thing. Homicide is a BAD thing. _ The person laid there on the ground, motionless, eyes staring at the sky. I cringed and turned away. It's all my fault that another person was sent off to Summerland to be reincarnated 100 or so years later.

I tossed the body into the dumpster and sulk away down the dark street. My life has now been wasted; it's entirely my fault for all of the world's problems. Or at least that is how it seems.

I was about to turn the corner when something black and shiny caught my eye, a gun. I walked over to it and picked it up. It seemed to be full of bullets. I pointed it at the nearest window and shot. The bullet sped out through the barrel at an incredible speed. It came in contact with the glass and send shatters every where. I can hear the bullet come in contact with something soft and moist. And then they screamed.

I ran.

Ran as fast as I could.

I needed to get away from the crime scene.

A kid on a bike **(don't ask me why a kid was on his bike at this hour, I have absolutely no idea… stupid kid) **pulled out in front of me. I raise the gun and shot him too. He and his bike fell into the road.

A few of the neighbors came out of their house to see where this sound came from. I shot all of them too. Shooting is fun…. But killing is a bad thing. I turned to shoot the last neighbor.

_Click!_

Shit! The gun was out of bullets. I turn towards him, "I'll let you live."

He nodded shocked. I threw the gun at his feet and ran back home.

Killing is a bad thing. Murder is a….. ok thing.

I got safely back inside the house and locked the doors. Then man I let live was a reincarnation of Miles. How long have I been cooped up in here? The answer came to me fast:150 years. That's how long I have been mourning. I took a long gulp from the elixir. Karma shall have it's revenge.

**Dang it! He went back down the mass murderer path. Eventually there will be some happiness… I think.**

**REVIEW, EVEN WITH FLAMES**

**CUZ I KNO THAT THERE WILL BE SOME!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Jesycca**


End file.
